


Our Little Miracle

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Infertility, M/M, Omega!Dan, Sadness, Smut, a/o/b, alpha!Dan, low thoughts in general, self doubt, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genre: angst, smut, fluff :)</p><p>warnings: negative thoughts, infertility, a/o sex, sexxx… i think that’s it tbh, message me if i missed anything</p><p>word count: 3,503 (loVE ME)</p><p>A/N: Yo, hope you like it :) (also i may continue this so please do tell me if you want a part two)</p><p>Summary: </p><p>When Dan Howell was in year 7 of school he had been taught that one of the sole purposes of omegas was to carry and birth their alpha’s children. That was no shock to him - of course it wasn’t - he’d seen it everywhere. Omegas with litters of children, sometimes nine or ten. His mother had had six children and was pregnant with another when his father had expressed his desire for another one. He knew that his purpose was to carry Phil’s children, to raise them, to give him as many as he desires. Maybe that was why he felt like a failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, long time no see. sorry i just had a lot of shit going on aha (broke up my gf, was nearly admitted to a mental hospital for major suicidal thoughts, panic attacks daily, diagnosed with atypical anorexia, the list goes on) still i know that's no excuse. I'm sorry I let you guys down :( I do however post around 6-24 hours early to my tumblr account so i'll link that if you guys wanna check it out/follow me :) xx

When Dan Howell was in year 7 of school he had been taught that one of the sole purposes of omegas was to carry and birth their alpha’s children. That was no shock to him - of course it wasn’t - he’d seen it everywhere. Omegas with litters of children, sometimes nine or ten. His mother had had six children and was pregnant with another when his father had expressed his desire for another one. He knew that his purpose was to carry Phil’s children, to raise them, to give him as many as he desires. Maybe that was why he felt like a failure.

Dan was a smart kid. He’d gotten all A’s and A*’s at school, he’d always succeeded at pretty much everything he ever did which annoyed his siblings to no end. He was hot in a dainty way too, with big brown eyes and hair that swooped over his forehead. Everything about him just screamed ‘omega’. From the clothes he wore to his posture and body language. By age fifteen he’d had five alphas, each of them protecting him as if he were the most valuable thing in the universe. He wanted that feeling to last forever.

At age fourteen he’d had his first heat, felt the burning need of desire and lust coursing through his blood, felt the slick spill out of his clenching hole, felt his cock pulsing and throbbing with a new level of arousal he’d never felt before. It was after heat that he realised he never wanted to spend anymore alone than necessary.

He met Phil at age seventeen. He was new to his school, had transferred for A-levels and sixth form. Dan fell in love with him the first time they spoke. He was kind, gentle almost, a whole new side to an alpha that Dan had never seen before. He valued Dan, kept him tucked up under his arm - even before they were dating. Dan knew that he wanted to have his children after their first date.

Dan Howell was twenty five years old and could not get pregnant. Him and Phil had tried everything. They’d been trying since he was nineteen. They’d gone through multiple heats and ruts, tried things like IVF, bought pills that increased fertility. Nothing worked. Dan had given up after twenty four heats and ruts with no success. He wished Phil would do the same.

Every time Phil went into rut he’d fuck Dan senseless, pounding into him as hard as he could, telling him how he was going to fill him up with his babies, growling and nipping at his neck, licking over the bonding mark. A tear always managed to escape his closed eyes whenever Phil said that. He was sick of disappointing him.

Dan’s heats were becoming even more of a chore. The five to seven days consisted of Phil fucking him every waking moment, trying his hardest to impregnate Dan. The omega hated looking up at Phil’s face were they were fucking and seeing such determination in his eyes. Determination for something that Dan couldn’t give to him.  
***

It was a Friday morning when Dan snapped. Phil had left for work before him, his job starting an hour before Dan’s. Tears ran fast down his cheeks, pooling on his jawline before dripping onto the duvet below, splashing onto the material in heavy drops. He managed to call up his boss crying and tell him that he couldn’t make work that day. He was sick of being a disappointment.

Dan had moved from the bed to the sofa and hadn’t budged since. He hadn’t done anything but sit and cry while staring out the window. He watched the sky get darker and heard the familiar sound of a key in the lock. His tears had dried, face clear of blotchy patches and eyes no longer red. He’d run out of tears to cry. He didn’t even look up at Phil when he walked into the room.

“Dan?” The alpha asked, kneeling in front of him, concern and worry etched onto his features. Dan ignored him, shaking his head slightly before bowing it.

“I think we should break up.” Dan whispered, heart breaking as he choked up the words, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He couldn’t give Phil what he wanted. He would never be able to.

“Da- But- Dan, we-we’re bonded. I- I thought you loved me, th-that we loved each other!” Phil stuttered, anger bubbling in his gut.

“I did. We did. But I don’t think it’s working,” Dan lied, trying to not cry all over again at the thought of Phil - his Phil - with somebody else.

“Dan, what the fuck?!” Phil snapped, voice rattling the insides of Dan’s head. The omega in him submitted, bowing his head even further and bringing his knees up to his chest.

“I can’t give you what you want, Phil. I can’t. I’ve failed you. I’m a fucking failure. It’s nature, Phil. I’ve failed fucking nature. Omegas are born to carry alpha’s children. They’re biologically programmed to. And I can’t,” Dan choked, ugly sobs rising in his throat before spilling past his lips like the tears from his eyes, “I can’t give you that. I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I failed you. You deserve better. Y-you deserve someone else. Someone who can do what I can’t.”

“Dan, oh, Dan, come here, please,” Phil whispered and Dan looked up, sobbing even harder when he saw that Phil was crying.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dan whimpered, nuzzling into Phil’s neck, trying hard to control his ragged breaths, swallowing back sobs. He inhaled his alpha’s scent, allowing it to wash over him and calm his breathing further.

“No, no baby. Oh, my baby. Shh, I don’t want anyone else, Dan. I want you, I only want you. I don’t care if we can’t have children. I don’t. I care about you. It’s always gonna be you, you are the love of my life, Dan, I love you so fucking much.” Phil murmured, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he carded his fingers through Dan’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently.

“I wanna give you what you want!” Dan whined, a fresh wave of tears streaming down his cheeks, pooling at the bottom of Phil’s neck. Phil inhaled shakily, allowing a few tears to drip down his own cheeks before pulling himself together - his omega needed his alpha.

“Dan, baby, look at me, please,” Phil murmured, gently prising Dan off of him until their eyes met, “you are what I want. I want you. I want the way you cuddle into me in the night, even if we go to sleep with our backs to each other, I want the way you yell at the T.V when you’re playing video games, I want the way you laugh when I fall over or drop something, I want the you, Dan. God, I only want you.”

“Bu-but you also want a baby,” Dan sobbed, “and so do I. I want your child, Phil. I want to have you children. I want to have a family with you in a big house with a white picket fence and four bedrooms. I want to hear my babies feet patter along the floor, I want to plait her hair and watch you play football with him. I want to decorate their rooms, spend ages choosing colours and cots. I want to drive them to school. I want to help them with their homework and cook dinner and watch movies. I want a family, Phil. I want your children. And I can’t do that.”

Phil sucked in a shaky breath, clenching his jaw to stop from crying. He held Dan’s face in his hands, running his thumbs under his eyes before pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, cradling him close.

“We’ll try again. One more time, okay? Your heat is coming in a few days and that’ll trigger my rut. One more time,” Phil whispered, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“Okay,” Dan replied, nuzzling his cheek into Phil’s hand, gently kissing the palm of one of them, sniffing and trying to stop the tears.  
***

Dan’s heat came halfway through the next day. Phil had left for work and Dan’s boss had given him the rest of the week off after his breakdown yesterday. It started out slowly, a hot flush here and there, a small pang of arousal while he was doing everyday things. It wasn’t until around midday that his heat hit him fully. He managed to drop the cup he was holding as the slick started to pool in his boxers, hole clenching. Moaning loudly, he made a grab for his phone and dialled Phil’s number.

“Dan, I really can’t talk right now, what’s wrong, baby?” He asked quickly and Dan could hear him talking to someone else in the room about profits and meetings.

“Phil, Phil please. I- my heat. Fuck, alpha please.” Dan moaned, eyes fluttering and he heard Phil’s breath catch in his throat.

“Dan I- fuck! I can’t come home, baby. Not now I have a really important meeting that I can’t miss. I’ll come home straight after. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Hang on for me, baby, okay? I’ll be an hour, max,” Phil said and Dan could almost see him running his hand through his hear and rubbing his face in stress and worry.

“O-okay- oh fuck- please- please hurry, alpha,” Dan panted, clenching his legs together to try and obtain some friction.

“Get out the box from under our bed, okay? You know the one. Everything’s in there. Use whatever you need. Fuck, stay cool, Dan, okay? Get an icepack and keep it on you, alright?” Phil asked, running his hand through his hair and pacing frantically.

“O-okay, t-thank you,” Dan whined and hung up, wanting Phil to get on with the meeting so he could be back faster.

He found the box under the bed in no time and opened it up. He and Phil used it a lot to spice things up. Inside were various dildos, vibrators, handcuffs, cock rings, butt plugs, cock sleeves and everything else they saw fit to add. Dan pulled out his favourite vibrator, the one that was the most powerful, as well as the biggest dildo they owned, ten inch in length, six in diameter and a replica of an alpha’s knot at the bottom.

Stripping off his clothes, he threw his clothes down on the floor and laid down on the bed, pumping his cock slowly a few times before snatching up the dildo and shoving it inside him, moaning at the stretch and the feeling of finally being full. The vibrator came next. Switching it on, he pressed it against his cock, letting the vibrations ripple through him as more slick poured out of his clenching hole, his cock burning and throbbing, twitching against his stomach. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough, he needed Phil, he needed his alpha. He thrusted it harder and faster but it was no use - he couldn’t get to the edge.

Dan bucked his hips up wildly, chasing an orgasm that wasn’t coming. He was about to cry when he heard the sound of a key in the door. He threw down the vibrator, leaving it buzzing on the bed and jumped up, running towards the door, cock bouncing up and down and dildo still inside him.

Phil was barely through the door when Dan launched himself on him, kissing him furiously. His rut was immediately triggered, Dan’s scent overwhelming, his cock hardening in his suit trousers. Dan yanked off his tie before working on the buttons, desperate to feel his alpha’s skin.

“Dan, shit, Dan, slow down,” Phil panted, finishing unbuttoning his own shirt before removing his trousers and boxers in one swift movement.

“Oh God, Phil,” Dan moaned, dropping onto his knees immediately and taking him into his mouth, sucking around his shaft, moaning when Phil started to fuck into his throat. Phil felt his impatience rise and he yanked Dan up, pinning him against the wall.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, gonna fill you up, I’m gonna knock you up if it’s the last thing I do,” Phil grunted, picking Dan up and carrying him through to the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed and crawling over to him. It was then he noticed the dildo and the vibrator.

“You little slut,” Phil growled, switching off the vibrator and smirking as Dan moaned when he began to thrust the dildo in and out, watching the fake knot catch on his rim.

“Please, Phil! I-it’s not enough, please, it hurts so much, please take the edge off!” Dan begged, crying with want and primal need. Phil stopped playing immediately, his features softening as he pulled out the dildo and tossed it on the bed.

“Hey, shh, I’ve got you,” Phil panted, leaning down and kissing him gently, running his hands down his chest.

“C-can I c-cum?” Dan asked, dick throbbing painfully, balls tightening. Phil bit his lip worriedly - torn.

“T-try and hold off, I know it sounds so dumb but maybe it’ll help our chances. I’m trying to do everything different this time,” Phil said and Dan nodded, trying to focus on his breathing instead of his impending orgasm.

“Wa-wait, I-I have a new position we could try,” Dan moaned and Phil pulled back and nodded. Shuffling down the bed a bit, Dan brought his legs up above him, supporting himself on his arms, as he raised his pelvis up. Phil caught on and supported him, kneeling to position his dick at Dan’s entrance.

“I-it’ll help your cum to get to my womb,” Dan explained breathlessly and Phil grinned and nodded, slowly pushing in, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

“God, you’re so hot, so hot and so tight,” Phil panted, thrusting in as hard as could, trying to get in as far as possible.

“Knot me, alpha, please knot me! Fill me up with your babies, I’m yours! Breed me, please!” Dan begged, voice breaking with the volume of his moans. Phil growled and fucked him harder, pulling out all the way only to slam back in, knot starting to swell.

“Fuck, Dan, I’m gonna cum soon. Shit, shit, shit, fuck your hole is so tight,” Phil moaned, his knot continuously snagging at Dan’s hole. He knew it’d only take one more thrust before it locked inside of Dan and he was determined to get as close as possible to Dan’s womb. Pulling out so only his head remained inside, he locked his gaze with Dan, linking their hands. He knew this would most likely hurt and he wanted Dan to be as comfortable as possible. Dan took a deep breath and waited for Phil. Putting in all the power he had inside him, Phil slammed back in as hard as he possibly could, cock plunging into Dan’s hole at a speed and force that made him cry out, wincing as he felt Phil’s cock finally, finally slam against his cervix.

“Yes, Phil, don’t move, fuck, you’re there, oh God you’re there,” Dan sobbed, grinning widely as he clutched onto Phil’s shoulders. Phil kept his cock pressed against Dan’s cervix as he felt the first wave of cum shoot up his shaft. Dan screamed out his orgasm as the first wave splashed against his cervix, body writhing in pleasure, dick spurting out ropes of cum up his chest. Phil was still spurting cum and he came down to the feeling of multiple shots against his cervix, the hot liquid banging against the wall, triggering another orgasm.

“Phil!” Dan yelled out again, shaking violently as his cock pulsated for the second time, a few drops of cum dribbling out. Phil leant down to pick up Dan’s trembling body, keeping his pelvis in the air and attempting to comfort him.

“Shh, you did so good. You did so, so good,” Phil murmured as Dan came down for the second time, stroking his hair and peppering his face in small kisses. His knot was still locking them together and Phil moaned as the final rope of cum was shot into Dan.

“I wanna stay in this position,” Dan murmured, eyes drooping, “I wanna have your babies.” Dan gave a yawn and tried to support himself in the position, tiredness washing over him in waves.

“Come on, baby, stay awake a little longer. 10 more minutes then my knot will go down,” Phil reassured, chuckling quietly when Dan nodded, eyes already shut. Rolling his eyes fondly, Phil leant down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips, gently locking them together, hands carding through his hair.

“Mm, Phil,” Dan sighed contently, opening his eyes slightly so he could meet Phil’s blue ones, a small half smile spreading across his lips. Phil’s heart fluttered and swelled.

“Fuck, I love you, Dan,” Phil breathed, rejoining their lips and kissing him slowly, sighing into his lips.

“I don’t want your knot to go down,” Dan pouted, “because the cum will leak out and won’t get me pregnant.” Phil bit his lip for a moment in thought before he saw their box on the bedside table next to them. Reaching over, he stretched his arm as far as he could until he could rummage around with his fingertips, he found the object he was looking for. Pulling it out he smiled in triumph.

“Then we’ll have to use this once it’s gone down,” Phil said, smiling and holding up a sizeable butt plug. Dan hummed happily, pulling Phil down for another kiss, arms starting to shake as he tried to keep supporting himself. Phil linked his arms under the small of Dan’s back to keep him supported.

“Phil, can you pull out yet? I wanna go to sleep,” Dan yawned, tried of being in the same position, his arms aching. Phil bit his lip and gently tugged at Dan’s rim, seeing if it would slip past. He monitored Dan’s face for any signs of pain as he pulled slightly harder, the butt plug in his other hand, ready to replace his dick. After a slightly harder tug, Phil’s knot slipped past Dan’s rim and his dick slid out easily. He heard Dan whine in protest, eyes snapping open and meeting Phil’s, worry written on his features.

“It’s okay, nothing’s escaped, it’s going in,” Phil promised, trying not to laugh at the boy below him as he slid the butt plug into him, making sure it was firmly in place before he collapsed on the bed next to Dan.

“Sleep now,” Dan mumbled, letting his hips drop and rolling over onto Phil’s chest, nuzzling into his neck.

“Yeah, sleep,” Phil agreed, his eyes drooping shut.  
***

It went on like this for four more days, the same position, the same tactics, everything. It wasn’t until Monday morning that Dan realised his heat had ended and he sighed in relief.

“Morning,” Phil yawned, leaning down to kiss Dan gently, “no heat?” He asked and Dan grinned and nodded.

“It must’ve ended last night - thank God,” Dan mumbled and Phil laughed lightly.

“Right, I’ve gotta go shower, got work today. So do you, in actual fact. Care to join me?” Phil said, standing up and offering a hand down to Dan.

“Please no more sex,” Dan whined, arse wrecked and painful. Phil laughed.

“No more sex, just a shower and maybe a back rub if you’re lucky.”  
***

Dan stared at the stick in his hand, mouth set straight. His heart was beating rapidly and unshed tears pricked at his eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He set it down and cried into his hands.  
***

Dan was on the sofa when Phil came home, curled up under a blanket, a pillow clutched to his chest and stomach.

“Go in the bathroom,” Dan said, eyes not moving from the T.V. Phil frowned and did as he was told, walking into their bathroom. He couldn’t see anything different, it was all the same. He was about to walk out when he spotted the white pregnancy stick on the side. Fuck. He took a deep breath and willed himself to not be disappointed. He glanced at it and burst out crying.  
***

“What should we name her?” Dan asked, grinning down at his mate who was kneeling on the floor, hands cupping Dan’s slightly swollen stomach.

“I still can’t believe this is happening, let alone think of names,” Phil laughed, a tear spilling down his cheek as he looked back at the bump, gently pressing a kiss to the bare skin, “and wait, ‘her’?” Phil asked, looking up and frowning. Dan grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

“I-I’ve just got a feeling, like, I don’t know how to explain it. She just feels like a little girl,” Dan murmured, placing his hands over Phil’s. Phil grinned up at him.

“Our little miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was okay. as i said, i'm sorry for not posting sooner <3 (comments make me happy)


End file.
